When The Storm Hits
by MushuThePowerful
Summary: Sam's been having nightmares about Drake escaping and taking revenge on his loved ones. but could these dreams be real? is it already time for another war? WARNINGS: spoilers. deaths. and different pairings. plus love triangles.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so this is my first gone fanfiction and I hope you like it. And no immediate parings ill probably get around to a little bit of everyone. If they seem a little ooc im sorry RandR please**

Sam Temple woke from a terrible nightmare. He had been having for a while now. And every night was as terrifying as the one before. It always started different but would end up the same. This particular dream had been the worst. It had started with his surfing actually surfing. But he had gotten tired so he went back to the shore. Where is girl friend Astrid waited. She smiled as Sam walked up to her. They shared a small kiss that made both teens grin form ear to ear. They sat down on a towel that Astrid had lade out for them, and just stared at the sunset. That was when the dream when bad always when the sun looked like it was on fire. That was when "he" came and this dream was no exception. Astrid got up to find something she had lost down the beach and left Sam, alone which was the perfect time for his dream to be ruined.

"Looks like rain," said a voice from behind him. Sam spun around only to come face to face with his worst nightmare Drake Merwin. He smiled an evil smile that made Sam's skin crawl. "First time the FAYZ sees a storm and no one will be around to see it." Then his snake like arm would slap Sam so hard in the face that he fell. The sound made his friends Edilio come running. But before Sam could warn him Drake had whipped his arm around Edilio's neck and tightened his grip. "No" Sam yelled but it was too late. Edilio fell to the ground dead.

"That's not even the first today," Drake taunted. "Name them and ill say there dead. Quinn, Lana, Brianna, Taylor, Jake, even little Pete. Now I just have to get her." That last word was directed to Astrid who was running towards them. "No" Sam said again. He tried to get up but couldn't move his body. And Astrid was coming closer. "No" Sam said again a little louder. "Astrid run." But it was to late Drake sprang on her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. Just as rain poured down on them. And thunder boomed. "such a waist" Drake said over the sound of Astrid whimpering. "Such a lovely face wasted she really is pretty Sam. Oh well" lightning streaked just as he snapped Astrid's neck. He dropped her body on the ground. And before leaving whispered in Sam's ear "like I said Sammy boy a Storms coming and we better be ready for it. Cause when we look closer we'll see that it aint water falling on us. Oh no its blood and its all because of you."

That was when Sam would wake up screaming. Calling for Astrid to be alive and terrified that drake had escaped his prison. And done what he had promised: killed whomever Sam loved. Sam got out of his bed and looked out the window. In the distance a single cloud was making its way closer to him. It looked odd. The colour was wrong. It almost looked like blood.

**Ok so that's the first chapter please let me know what you think. And I shall try to update really soon. Ok ttyl please RandR.**


	2. The Escape

Drake Merwin sat in the corner of his prison. Wanting nothing more than to have five minutes alone with Sam Temple. Just to prove that he was still in power. That when the time came he Drake was going to be then winner. Not Caine, not Sam but him. Drake made his arm make the whip sound that he liked so much and smiled. _Oh yes _he thought_ when the time comes everybody will see that you can't lock me up. When you cage the beast it just gets mad. _Suddenly Drake fell onto the ground in pain as Britney once again took over the body there where sharing_._

_Damn it_ thought Drake as he let Britney take over him. The last thing he saw was somebody appear in their cell.

Astrid opened her yes unhappily when she heard her name being called. It was a boy's voice that was obvious but in her still half asleep state she couldn't remember whose voice it was. "Astrid" she heard again and with a yelp she realized who was calling her. "Little Pete?" she yelled back. When there was no reply she got up and started to ran towards her little brothers door. "Help" little Pete said very quietly. Astrid banged the door open in a rush terrified of what she might see. Inside the small room she found her brother at the windowsill. He was staring at a cloud in the distance. She made note that not only was the only cloud in the entire sky but it was also red. Not any normal kind of red ether but blood red. Little Pete's face was away from Astrid's that somehow made him talking scarier. "Petey" Astrid said very quietly. "Petey what's wrong?" "Help" he said again and that was enough for her. She ran over to her little brother and sat next to him. He was still looking away so she put her arms around him and said: "Petey what's the matter please talk to me."

Little Pete turned his head to wards Astrid and she almost screamed. He looked almost normal except his face. All of his eyes even the whites of them where pitch black so dark she could almost see herself in them. And he had vivid red veins on his face. They where connected to his eyes and went all around his face. "Oh my gosh Pete what happened to you?" Astrid gasped. He smiled but it wasn't him anymore he looked evil something was in him. "When then time comes." Little Pete said in a voice that sounded different than his. "You have to save him no matter what." "What are you talking about?" Astrid almost yelled. "Even if you don't choose him. You must save him even if it costs your life." Now Astrid was scared. "Save who?" she said "save" he answered. "who Pete who?" "save him" "WHO" now Astrid was yelling. "SAM." Pete yelled. And everything went dark.

Astrid woke up in her bed screaming nonsense. It took a couple of minutes for her to calm down. When she did Astrid saw that she was in her bed like she had never gotten up. "It was a dream" Astrid told herself only a dream. Just then Sam ran into her room. "What is it are you ok?" Sam asked running over to her and hugging her. "Im fine bad dream." Astrid answered. "You too huh?" Sam asked. "Stay with me?" Astrid asked shaking. "Sure" Sam said and crawled into bed next to her. In seconds Sam was asleep but Astrid didn't. She thought about her dream and what it meant. About her brothers eyes. About what he said about choosing. And that she might have to die to save him. "Just a dream" she whispered. "Just a dream."

Edilio was alone for once I was alone. Just to think about mindless stuff. The past few days had been hard, harder than most. Although there weren't any deaths a lot of kid had broken the laws that Astrid had put in place. Whether they didn't know or forgot he had to deal with it. Astrid that was a name that had come up a lot in Edilio's mind. He didn't know why but she was becoming more and more tattooed in his mind. Edilio has always had a small thing for her. Even before the FAYZ he had thought she was beautiful and now? Now she was amazing to him. But she was also in love with Sam. There was no breaking up those two. Not again anyway. Edilio shook his head wanting to get all thoughts of Astrid out of his head. And instead on Dekka who was running toward him. She looked terrified. He ran to meet her. Once Edilio reached her she tried to talk but was to busy coughing she had obviously ran a long time to find him. "What's happened?" Edilio asked once Dekka could talk. "Drake" she said shuddering. "he's escaped"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys so let me start by saying how sorry I am for not updating in well ever. Im really sorry writers block and thought about ditching the story but then had inspiration. Please RandR.**

(Dekka's pov)

Edilio looked horrified when I told him. For a minute he didn't say anything and I was wondering if I should slap him to make him snap out of it, and when he did speak it was only in one-worded questions. "Sam?" he asked. "He knows. He's in town talking to the people-guarding drake. There were five of them guarding him. Edilio four of them are dead. You know what this means right? We've got a very angry drake in our hands." Edilio didn't answer. He just asked "Astride?" I rolled my eyes we have a insane murderer on our hands and the second thing he wants to know is if he's crush was ok. Well I sorta get that. If that monster goes after Brianna he's a dead man. "I don't know she was with Sam when he found out, but I don't know where she is now." That snapped Edilio out of his state. "I have to go see if she's ok." He started to walk away but I stopped him by saying "she's Sam's girl Edilio remember that." His face went stony. "Trust me" Edilio said with a definite stone voice. "I never forget that." Then he walked away making me feel even worse than I had before I told him. I had to see Brianna only she made me feel better when I felt like this,

I turned away and started to go home when I felt someone's eyes on me. I stopped walking. And slowly turned around somehow knowing what I was going to find when I did. There he stood his whip hand cracking at his side. "Hey Dekka" he said with his evil smile creeping on his face. "Long time no see." My heart seemed to stop beating as I looked at him. Before I could run away. Or make him fly in the air, or even think he was on me.

Drake's whip hand wrapped around my neck keeping me from saying anything. He pulled me close to him and smiled. " You know I thought you would visit me. When I was in that prison how come. After all that we've been through you don't even visit. How fast people forget the little people." I was so scared all I could de was kick him in the stomach but he didn't seem to feel it. I raised my hands about to send us both into no gravity but he grabbed my hands with his free one and made them curl into a fist. Stopping me from using them. "Now now no need for powers." He sneered at me. I wanted to puke but managed to sit out "what do you want from me?" "Funny you ask that." He said. "Because the only reason your not dead is because I want you to deliver a message to Sammy-boy." I struggled in his grip trying to breath. "Tell Sam that whatever happens from know on. Whoever I kill. Is on him. Tell him that im gunna kill everyone he loves. Tell him that I have a very special idea for his hot blond girlfriend. You got that Dekka. Make sure he knows that Astrid is on the top of my list." He let me go. And I fell gasping for air at his feat. " Go NOW." And with that I ran away. Dreading the message I was going to have to tell Sam.

**So that's that. I really hope you guys like it. Please review please and ill write again soon. ttyl**


End file.
